


Let Me Love You

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader had a difficult past, but she finally found her home with the Avengers. After few years of living with them, she became a different person and she will try to help their newest member to overcome his past.Warnings: swearing, mentions of death





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

˝Y/N, don’t do it. ˝

Your best friend Wanda was begging you. You were looking at Pietro, who fell asleep on the couch in the living area. One of his hands was falling from the couch. You were kneeling next to his hand holding the whipped cream in a can.

˝No Y/N, stop it˝ she said while you started spraying the whipped cream on his arm. When you were finished, you took the feather from your pocket and tickle him with the feather under his nose. You were expecting him to smash his hand with the whipped cream on his face, but he didn’t. He smashed it on your face. You were laughing like crazy, you grabbed the can with whipped cream and you started spraying it on him. He pulled you over the couch and you fall onto him.

˝You have to grow up˝ Wanda said and left you two alone.

˝Stop it! ˝ Pietro was on top of you tickling you.

˝Do you promise that you will behave? ˝ Pietro stopped tickling you after you nodded. You heard somebody coming in and when Pietro looked up you quickly licked his cheek.

˝You taste good˝

Pietro didn’t say anything so you knew that something was wrong. He pulled away from you, you looked up to see Steve with somebody. Pietro quickly rushed you both in his room.

˝Why did you do that? ˝

˝Y/N/N, did you really want Rogers to see you with the whipped cream all over your face? ˝

You throw yourself on his bed. ˝Such a hero, you saved me from embarrassing myself ˝ You mocked him.

˝You are the Avenger and so am I. Why shouldn’t he see us having fun? And just for your information he saw me doing much worse. ˝

Pietro smirked at your statement.

˝God, not something like that. What’s wrong with you? ˝

˝My sister said a lot of things about that subject, but I think I’m pretty normal. ˝

˝No you’re not, you are my best friend. You can’t be normal. ˝

Pietro handed you a wet towel to clean your face.

˝We should probably go back˝

˝You look scared. Oh God you are afraid of him. Babe I promise that I’ll keep you safe˝ You said to Pietro and he quickly brought you both back in front of Steve.

˝Guys I don’t even want to know what you were doing when we came in. ˝, Steve said with a smile forming on his lips.

You hugged him, you haven’t seen him for a few days. After you let go, you hugged the man next to him. He stiffened at your touch and you quickly moved away.

˝I’m sorry. But if you are going to stay around, you will have to get used to it. ˝

You observed Bucky, you knew about the stories and from your experience, you don’t believe in stories. His blue eyes looked sad.

˝Why did you do that? ˝ Bucky asked, his voice was like a whisper.

˝Why not? ˝

Steve and Pietro were just standing next to you two. Steve was worried about Bucky because he didn’t like to be touched.

˝Nobody does. ˝ 

˝That’s their lost˝ You said with a smile.

˝No it’s not. They are smart, not impulsive. ˝

˝So, you want to say that I’m stupid. Usually people take more time to make that kind of conclusion, but great. ˝ 

˝I.. I.. I didn’t want to offend you. ˝

˝Bucky, it… ˝ Steve started.

˝It’s fine, you didn’t offend me. I promise. It wasn’t even the worst thing that anyone said to me, so no worries˝ You smiled at him.

˝Y/N/N.. ˝Pietro took your hand in his.

You smiled slightly at the sudden contact.

˝Wil you join us for movie night tomorrow? ˝, you asked

˝I.. I don’t know. ˝ He said confused.

˝Well you have to come, we’ll eat pizza, watch stupid comedies. You will love it. ˝

˝No, I’m sorry˝ Bucky said and left the room.

˝Y/N, he is still recovering from everything that happened to him, so don’t take it to your heart. ˝ Steve said squeezing your shoulder and leaving you alone with Pietro.

˝You got to be kidding me Y/N/N˝, Peter said after Steve left.

˝What? I haven’t done anything. ˝

˝You like him. You just met him! ˝

˝Well, he is cute, but that’s not it. I understand him. You should see me the first time when I came here. ˝

˝It couldn’t be that bad˝

˝But it was Pietro, it was because all my life I knew only about hell. ˝

You were born in Hydra facility. They started experimenting with you while you were still a fetus in your mother’s womb. After everything they did to you while you were inside, your mother died during your birth. At least they told you that, as well that your father was dead. You didn’t have friends growing up, you were used just for experimenting not socializing with others. But they did train you, they thought that you’ll be their secret weapon, but you didn’t. You ran away because one night when you couldn’t sleep, you saw the monsters that were in the same building where you were. The only thing separating you from them was that you had powers and they only had their guns. You never really knew what you could actually do, you knew about manipulating with elements, but there was something more. Bruce told you that you have some kind of ability to control energy, not like Wanda. You could literally take energy from other living creatures killing them without even touching them. That power helped you bring Pietro back. Steve rarely let you leave the Tower, he was worried about you. More that you learn to control it, more that you used it, you had a feeling that it was taking control over you. While you were at Hydras base, they forced you to absorb other people, their energy, you weren’t innocent. But you overcome the fact that you were a murderer. You have been living for four years with the Avengers and you decided that you will help Bucky to start feeling like a member of the team.

* * *

Steve came into Bucky’s room. Bucky was sitting on the floor next to his bed.

˝Are you okay? ˝

˝Why was she like that? ˝, Bucky asked, glancing at Steve.

˝Like what? ˝

˝She really looked at me and not with fear, like she was curious to meet me. The hug, why did she hug me? Who would want to hug me? I could hurt her and she knew that, but she did it anyway. ˝ Bucky lowered his head.

˝She made me feel something, the way she  smiled at me. ˝

˝Everybody likes her. ˝

˝But I can’t Steve. ˝

˝What do you mean, you really have to get to know her. She is great and open about everything. If anyone could understand what happened to you, it would be her. ˝

˝No˝

˝Damit Buck, I brought you here to try, to forget about Hydra, you said you were ready. You lived in that apartment for eleven months. You said you were ready to come here to meet everyone. ˝

˝I don’t want to feel what I felt today. The old me never got that feeling when I would meet or even when I would be with a girl. ˝

˝Buck that is great news. ˝

˝No it’s not. I can’t fall for that girl. I can’t do that to her. ˝


	2. Chapter 2

˝Y/N/N, are you awake? ˝, you heard Steve’s voice, you looked up and saw him standing at your door. You didn’t answer him because you didn’t want to wake up Pietro, who was sleeping next to you. You put your index finger on your lips to gesture Steve to be quiet. You slowly set free your body from Pietro’s hand. Quickly, you walked out of your room and Steve followed you. You two walked in silence through the hallway not wanting to wake up anyone. It was warm in the Tower, you had only your shorts on and one of Pietro’s shirt’s.

˝When did that happened? ˝

Steve asked you when you two sat at the counter.

˝Don’t be stupid.˝ You punched his shoulder playfully.

˝Why am I being stupid? ˝

˝Me and Pietro? Steve I have been sleeping every night with him or with Wanda from the moment that we became friends. When I say sleeping, I mean it and not sex. I just don’t understand how you didn’t notice before. ˝

˝I did see you leaving his room, but I just,.. we are friends so it didn’t matter to me. ˝

˝Didn’t? And now it does? ˝

Steve’s behavior was so confusing that you put your head on the counter.

˝I’m waiting˝ You murmured.

˝No, Y/N/N you are my friend and I shouldn’t be that noisy. ˝

˝When you came back from the army.. ˝ You looked up ˝I mean when you came from the ice… ˝

You stopped talking when you saw Bucky walking in. You waved at him, but he didn’t even look at you, so you continued.

˝When you come back was it hard for you? I don’t mean about technology or that things, but your dreams? ˝

˝You still have nightmares. I told you to tell me if they came back. ˝ You looked away at Steve because he will find out that you were lying to him.

˝They never stopped.˝

Bucky was taking something for breakfast in the kitchen. He was really slow because he wanted to hear your voice. He was falling for you, but he didn’t want anyone to know that. He didn’t understand what you two were talking about, but he heard concern in Steve’s voice.

˝That’s why he was sleeping with you˝

˝It helps me, the human touch˝

Bucky took what he needed from the kitchen and went to the living area, glancing at you a few times while walking away.

˝I thought that you would be better by now˝

˝I am, but some things you just can’t forget. ˝

* * *

It was around 10 am and Pietro was still asleep. You jumped on your bed, waking him.

˝Why? Y/N, why? ˝ Pietro turned over on the bed looking at you.

˝You have to get ready, Steve is waiting for you. ˝ You moved the strains of his hair from his face.

˝What day is today?˝ His voice was still raspy.

˝Friday˝ You lie next to him and cuddled into his side.

˝You wanted me to get up and now you are cuddling with me. ˝ He put his hands around you and pulled you closer to him.

˝You have to suffer because you are not going to be here tonight. Now get up˝

Pietro got up kissing your cheek.

˝I hope that Wanda will come back from the mission today. I don’t want you to be alone. ˝ He put his pants on and stopped for a second looking at you.

˝I’ll be okay. She said she will call me later to tell me at what time she will come back. ˝ He was worried about you. You rarely slept alone.

˝Promise me you will call me if she doesn’t come back untill 11pm. ˝ He said opening the door of your bedroom.

˝I will be fine, just go˝ You hugged him and kicked him out of your room. He walked away.

˝Love you˝ You yelled after him.

˝I love you too babe˝ He quickly speed back and hugged you one more time.

* * *

You were standing in front of Bucky’s doors, it’s been two months since he came and you rarely saw him. After a few seconds he opened the door. He didn’t invite you in, he just keep standing there not saying anything.

˝Will you invite me in? ˝ You asked, hoping that you could stay with him tonight. Wanda called you and said that she will be back in the morning. You called Pietro, but you didn’t tell him that you were alone, you just called him so that he wouldn’t be worried about you.

˝What do you need? ˝ He didn’t move. His face was blank and you couldn’t say if he was mad at you.

˝I thought that you could join me in the gym. Everyone left the Tower, it’s only two of us. ˝

˝Isn’t Steve home? ˝ He asked not meeting your eyes.

˝No, he left. He, Sam and Pietro left with Tony. ˝ You smiled slightly.

˝It’s just two of us? ˝ He asked, worried, he didn’t want to spend time alone with you. It was easier for him to control himself when others are in the same room with you both. You didn’t know, but he would always look your way when you would smile. He started falling for you and he couldn’t stop, but he had to.

˝Yes. Will you join me then? ˝ You asked hopefully.

˝No, I’m sorry. ˝ He said and closed the door. You didn’t understand why he treated you that way. Everyone in the Tower was nice to you, and you were nice to them. You were always honest, you couldn’t remember if there was something you said to him.

At the moment you were disappointed, you really needed someone. You walked into your room and locked the door. You took the gun from your drawer and turn off all the lights in your room. You sat in the corner of your room playing with the gun. The only light was coming from your window.

There was nobody else in your room, but you could feel the presents of many people. You could hear their heartbeats biting with yours.

˝They are coming to get you! ˝ You heard the voice from your past.

˝They are coming for what you took. They are coming to get you! ˝

 


	3. Chapter 3

˝Wanda, What are you doing here?˝ Pietro asked his sister who just entered the living area with her bag in her hands.

Wanda shrugged with her shoulders and put her bag next to the door.

˝What do you mean, we just landed. ˝ She could see the change on his face when the words left her mouth.

˝Shit˝ Pietro ran to your room, but you weren’t there. The room was a mess and your gun was gone. Wanda tried to keep up with her brother, but it was impossible. She came in after a few minutes, catching her breath. She was exhausted from the mission and she could barely walk.

˝Call Tony, we have to find her. ˝ Wanda’s eyes grow wider in realization.

Wanda quickly called Tony to search for you on the security tape.

Tony quickly walked past your room to security room. Pietro and Wanda followed him.

˝Are you going to tell me why are we looking for her? ˝

˝Please just find her˝ Pietro said and Tony asked FRIDAY to do a quick search.

˝Did she take it? ˝

Wanda whispered. She knew what was going on inside your head. She couldn’t understand it, but she was the only one that could really empathize with you.

˝Yes, it wasn’t in her room.˝ Pietro’s feet was constantly tapping on the hard floor, unintentionally irritating Tony. He didn’t even notice when Steve came in.

˝What wasn’t in her room? ˝ Steve asked.

˝Her gun˝ Wanda answered.

˝Why would she need a gun at 5 am?˝ Tony asked and Steve glanced at him and then looked at Pietro.

“Is there a possibility that she would hurt herself?" Steve didn’t think before asking, he knew you’ve been through hell, but he was getting more worried about you. He never saw Pietro so sad and scared.

˝No, she would never, but she could kill somebody else. ˝

Tony was listening to their conversation while looking through the tape.

˝Guys this doesn’t seem right˝ Tony said and others looked on screen.

˝Why would she go there?˝ Pietro asked.

* * *

You were feeling really comfortable and you didn’t want to move. You still had the gun in your right hand, but something was wrong with your left hand. You were holding something metal and you heard somebody breathing.

˝They are coming to get you! ˝ You heard the voice in your head.

˝No! ˝ You screamed and your eyes lost their color they were black.

You squeezed the metal thing next to you, you could feel your body filling with energy.

˝Y/N˝ You heard the whisper.

˝Stop playing with my head! ˝

˝Y/N! ˝

You closed your eyes opening your left hand. Somebody was breathing deeply behind you. You tighten the grip on your gun and you turned around.

˝Y/N? ˝, Bucky looked at you confused, he didn’t know what to do. You were standing in front of him, your eyes were set on him and he couldn’t see any recognition on your face. He took a step towards you and you tightened the grip on the gun.

˝Don’t move! ˝

˝Y/N, hey, it’s me. It’s Bucky. ˝

˝No, you can’t be here, I was in… this is not my room. How did I….? ˝  You hit your back into the wall and you started lowering your body to the floor. You were still holding the gun in your hand. Your mind drifted away trying to figure out how you got there. You didn’t even notice him coming closer to you.  
˝Y/N? ˝ Bucky knew that it wouldn’t be a smart move to touch you, he could scare you or you could see him as a threat. At least that’s how he would feel, if somebody would suddenly touch him. So, he tried to bring you back with words.

˝Hey, you are probably wondering how you got here. ˝ 

You heard him and you actually lifted your head to be met with his blue eyes. They seemed so sad, full of pain, you could see his lips moving, but not really hearing the words he was saying.

˝I’m sorry˝

˝Give me the gun˝ Bucky offered his right hand to take your gun.

˝I wished that I had it eleven years ago.˝ You smiled slightly and put the gun on the ground next to you. Bucky took the gun and he laid it down on the nightstand.

˝What happened eleven years ago?˝

˝They came˝ You simply answered like it wasn’t the hardest period of your life. It was the hardest trying to deal with it, but it wasn’t the only painful part of your life. You didn’t even know what was happiness and that you had every right on it until you were welcomed into the Tower.  
˝Who are they? ˝ He craved for your touch, he wanted to hold you in his arms, he wanted to show you that he could keep you safe, just like he did the last night. He found you on his floor when he woke up from the nightmare. You fell asleep on the floor with your gun. He didn’t want to wake you so he gently placed you on his bed. When he wanted to go to sleep on the couch you grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to you.

˝Voices in my head. The people I have killed. ˝

˝But why did you need a gun?˝ Bucky sat next to you. This was your first real conversation with him. You were hoping to make him laugh when you two would talk and now you were crying in front of him.

˝I need it, if the Doctor came… ˝

You got up sniffling and taking your gun. He wanted to pull you in for a hug or just graze your fingers anything, but he didn’t.

˝What doctor? ˝

You didn’t answer, you put the gun behind your back and headed for the roof.

* * *

_˝Y/N, you are needed at the doctor’s office.˝_

_One of the men said. He was dressed all in black and you have never seen him before. You were living in a small facility, there wasn’t a lot of people only a few doctors and some people in suits, at least you never saw anyone else. You always obeyed them.You would get bored easily because you were just a kid, barely a teenager, but you never showed it. They would sent you to your room and you would be there just staring at the wall until they called you to the doctor’s office._

_˝Y/N how are you feeling today?˝ Doctor Meyers asked. He was the only constant person in your life, but you didn’t trust him._

_˝I’m alright. I think.˝_

_˝Why do you think that you are alright?˝_

_˝Because usually you tell me how I feel.˝_

_˝How did you know what to answer?˝_

_˝I remember that my actions, the way I walked in were the same as yesterday and every other day when you would tell me that I’m alright.˝  
_

_He was always trying to play games with you. They were funny to him, but a torture to you. You could never let yourself to say something that would indicate that you were thinking about anything else than they told you to. They were creating a puppet from you and the doctor Meyers was the one who was pulling your strings.  
_

_Doctor walked over to you and guided you to the dark room. You called it the dark room because nothing god had ever happened there.  
_

_˝I’m glad that you are alright because today you are going into the room with five people. And I don’t want it to end like it did the last time.˝_

_˝I understand.˝_

_You walked into the dark room and five men were already in. You sat in the corner of the room looking at camera on the wall. You made a disaster the last time when you were in and they still didn’t punish you. So, you decided to do it properly this time so that they finally punish you and leave you alone for a few days._ _In the same moment when they started moving closer to you they all fell on the floor, you were killing them. The only thing that you could understand from the screams from four men was the words from the fifth man ˝You will never forget me, I’ll make sure of it and love… ˝  The four men were laying dead on the floor. You got up and kneeled in front the fifth man. ˝I’m sorry˝ You whispered._

_˝You will be sorry, I promise you. ˝ You looked away from his body, tear escaping from your eye.  
At least you thought that the Doctor will be pleased and that he will come, but he didn’t.  _

_They punished you with spending more than a month in the warm room with five bodies with one meal a day._

_You got bored locked away, you knew that camera didn’t record the sound so you started talking and after a few days passed by somebody talked back to you. At first you were surprised, but after you saw that none of the bodies was moving you started to understand. They were all in your mind fighting to get out. If they didn’t lock you away it wouldn’t happen, by locking you away with their own people they finally gave you the opportunity to run away. The only thing that you had to do was become the friend with the voices inside your head. How hard could that even be?_


	4. Chapter 4

The cold air was touching your face. The skin under your thin shirt was shivering, but you didn’t mind. If you wanted to, you could warm yourself, but you didn’t. You wanted to feel something natural, something real. It was so peaceful, with the few cars that drove out of the Tower. You loved the noise, you loved to hear people talk and laugh that was peace to you. You spent almost whole life in silence. 

The most of it you spent in your room with nobody to talk to, with nobody to touch too. You craved for that, you craved for the warmth of another body somebody to actually care for you. The Avengers gave you that, of course it wasn’t easy it was a long path that you had to walk. You became most attached to Pietro, because of him you finally saw that you weren’t just a murderer, you brought him back to life. He and Wanda became the most important people in your life, they accepted you immediately, they never accepted somebody so fast. 

The cold air was freezing your nose, you knew that you probably looked like Rudolf and you smiled at that thought.

˝You came early˝ You said to Pietro you didn’t have to turn around to know it was him. He put his arms around your waist and he pulled you closer to him. You were still looking at the city lights, while he put his arms around your belly and his head in the crock of your neck.

˝Well, this is uncomfortable. ˝ He moved away from you, pulling your shirt up. The cold wind made you shiver. He took your gun and he put it behind his back  and he sneaked his arms around you. You knew that he was smiling, although you couldn’t see his face.

˝What are we going to do about it? I don’t want you to go to Bucky’s room late at night. ˝

˝Piet… ˝

˝No, Y/N/N I know that he is a good guy, but he wouldn’t know how to react during your nightmare. He might be a super soldier, but he can’t hell fast as I can. ˝ 

He was such a great man, always concerned and always so protective. It was hard at first to sleep next to him, but it was easier than being alone. You hurt him a couple of times and he still stayed. You never hurt Wanda she would always wake you up before nightmare, but you hurt Bucky.

˝Was he mad? ˝

˝At you? Why would he? ˝

˝If he was normal, Steve would have had to plan a funeral. ˝

˝But he is not. ˝ Pietro turned you slowly around to see your eyes, shining with the first rays of the sun.                                                      

˝He will be fine. He was concerned about you. ˝

˝They always are. I wish sometimes that people would stop looking at me as a porcelain doll, I’m not even close to that, I used to be, but not anymore.˝ You said with a soft voice.

˝You know that we care.˝ He looked you with a smile on his face.

˝But I wished it would be different with Bucky. I just felt something when I saw his eyes for the first time, like something was pulling me to him. ˝

˝And now?˝ He pulled his jacket off and gently pulled it over your shoulders.

˝I still feel it, but now he will just look at me differently. I think that I messed up and I don’t even remember going into his room. ˝

˝Heart wants what the heart wants, even if it’s the middle of the night. ˝ He joked. The small smile finds its way to your face.

˝I just don’t get it. ˝

His focus was on your face listening carefully your words.

˝In the last two years since I met you, whenever I wanted to go out on a date you wouldn’t let me go and now you are almost pushing me through the window to be with Bucky.˝

˝I would never throw you through the window. ˝ 

The smile faded from your face and Pietro quickly said. ˝It was just one time Y/N/N, one time and now you are going to bring it up in every conversation. And don’t pretend like you didn’t throw me from the balcony to get your revenge.“

˝You fell into the pool! I fall in the bushes. I had cuts on every part of my body.˝

˝But you still love me. And that’s why you have to listen to me. No man or woman could ever be good enough for you, but Bucky, I really hope that you could let yourself to fall for him.˝ Pietro didn’t know Bucky very well, but he had a feeling that he is just a little lost, but that he was genuinely a good guy.

˝So promise me you will try. ˝

˝And who says that he wants me? He always ignores me, he never listens to me, he runs away from me. ˝

˝Can’t you see that he is already fallen for you? ˝

Pietro’s words were ringing in your ears. Could it be true?

* * *

Bucky was sitting at the counter eating waffles. It’s been a few hours since you left his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about you, he didn’t even notice you come in. You took a waffle from big plate and you put chocolate syrup on it.

˝This is delicious˝

He snapped himself from his thoughts and looked at you eating, with no worry on your mind. Just enjoying your waffle, actually his waffle, like a small child.

˝What’s happening in that head of yours? ˝

˝Nothing˝ He shrugged it off and he started cleaning, turning his back to you.

˝So, nothing?˝ You asked a little annoyed. He turned around to see you standing a few feet closer to him.

˝What? What do you want me to say?! ˝ He wanted to sound angry, but he sounded sad with his voice cracking. When you left his room, it felt like you punched him, knocking the air out of his lungs. By leaving him, he felt rejected.

˝A hello, or a small smile, anything. ˝

˝I don’t understand you. You are not like me, but somehow we are so similar˝ He didn’t want it to be like an insult it simply slipped from his mouth. He would never say that you are monster like him, or a bad person. He just saw your struggle.

˝I am not˝ It made you angry because he never tried to smile at you, he never tried to make you laugh, he never tried, but you did try.

˝I see, I suppose it’s for the best. ˝

˝What? ˝

˝You are right, we are nothing like because I never smile after my nightmare and how can you, after what happened in the morning? ˝

˝If I stop laughing and smiling it would mean that they were right. They would win. He would win! In your case they already won.˝ Your smile was long forgotten.

˝Why would you say that? ˝ He seemed genuinely hurt.

˝You don’t smile, you barely talk. Are you even alive?˝ You were trying to get any impulsive reaction from him, anything. You wanted to see if Pietro was right, but you were feeling sadder with every word that you said to him. He was always quiet and collected he was just hiding from everything, you tried to bring him out of his shell, but he was so afraid to be alive.

˝Of course I am!˝ The vein on his neck was pulsing and he finally looked you in the eyes. He was hurt, something inside him snaped, because he wanted you. he wanted you to know that he is alive that he has feelings. He wanted to tell you that you are always on his mind that he can’t smile knowing you will never be his.

You smiled at his response, finally seeing something real and whispered. ˝Then show me˝

˝What? ˝

You stepped closer to him. You could smell his cologne and feel the heat of his body.

˝You heard me˝

Suddenly Bucky came closer and close the distance between you two. You were surprised by his action, but you did kiss him back. The kiss was more passionate that you expected. His lips were so soft and you quickly lost yourself in the kiss. Bucky was the first one to pull away. He was smiling, he brought his hand to your cheek and slowly moved it across your jaw. He couldn’t believe that he just kissed you and that you actually kissed him back.

˝And there it is˝ You said.

˝What? ˝ He smiled again, shyly lowering his head.

˝You finally show me your true smile. ˝


	5. Chapter 5

The needle of the clock couldn’t move any slower. The minutes passed so slow that you thought that you are going to die. It’s been two days, exactly two days from the day that you kissed Bucky Barnes. Well that was great, but after the kiss Steve came in and Bucky ran away like a lost dog. You haven’t seen him since then. He wasn’t in his room, you couldn’t find him in the Tower. You were going crazy. At the moment you were laying on the couch with Pietro in the living area. Your head was on his chest and you blankly stared at something on the TV. Bucky was so hard to read. 

_Did he like you? Did he just kiss you because the moment felt right? What the hell was going on?_

You were thinking when you felt a slight punch to your shoulder.

˝What the fuck, Piet? ˝ You asked, turning around facing him.

˝I asked,  have you talked to Bucky? ˝

˝Really funny Piet. I told you I haven’t seen him. He is probably avoiding me. ˝

Pietro starts laughing like crazy which caused you to fall on the floor.

˝What is so damn funny! ˝

˝Do you know where Bucky is? ˝ He asked you between his giggles.

˝Yeah, somewhere in the Tower. ˝

˝I didn’t know that Tony relocated Tower to Germany. ˝

Your eyes were wide open and you were looking at him in disbelief. You were searching anything on his face that would tell you that he was lying.

˝You are kidding me?! Why didn’t you tell me. I was walking threw this fucking Tower for the last two days like an idiot. Why didn’t you say something? ˝

Pietro smirked and you remembered. You knew why he didn’t tell you it was a revenge. You are going to bring him down.

˝Oh you know why. Don’t pretend you are innocent. ˝

˝It wasn’t me! Wanda did it. ˝You were siting on the floor next to the couch and he was staring at you from above.

˝Really? ˝ Pietro moved his face closer to you not breaking the eye contact.

˝So, you are telling me that Wanda was the one who showed up with Clint’s kid, in the restaurant while I was on the date, claiming that I was the father? ˝

Your smile grows wider and you nodded with your head.

˝You would think that people would find it strange, just because it was your sister, but who knows we are living in the modern age. ˝

˝You are crazy Y/N/N. ˝

˝That girl wasn’t right for you, I did you a favour. ˝ He smiled, knowing you were right, but he would never admit it.

˝What were you even doing there with Nathaniel? ˝

˝Well, Clint asked us to babysit, but we got bored. Wanda remembered that you told us you are going on a date. So, we thought, why don’t we have some fun?˝ You laid your back on the coffee table and you looked up at the door, you were sure you heard something, but you ignored it after Piet started talking.

˝Well, it was a good one. She really believed you. ˝

˝Yeah and the whole restaurant. If I were you I would never go back there. Apparently they don’t like cheaters. ˝

You both laughed when Bucky and Steve entered the room. Bucky didn’t even look at you he just grabbed a bottle of water and left the room as quickly as he came.

˝Steve! ˝ Steve turned around and walked to you and Pietro. He was wearing his suit and he looked really tired.

˝What’s wrong with him? ˝ You got up from the floor.

˝I think you should talk to him. ˝

˝Did something bad happened? ˝

˝No, I meant you should talk about the kiss. He couldn’t stop talking about it on a mission. He thinks that you took pity on him. ˝

˝Aaahh˝ You let a long sound and took a deep breath.

˝He is trying to convince himself that you don’t like him. ˝

You headed to the exit in the middle of his sentence.

˝Where are you going? ˝

˝She is going to convince him that she does.˝ Pietro smirked and put his arm on Steve’s shoulder.

˝What is she going to do? ˝

˝Well, let’s just say that Barnes is a lucky man.˝ Pietro left, leaving Steve a little confused.

* * *

You knock on Bucky’s door and nobody answered. You knocked again and again and nothing. FRIDAY opened the door for you. While walking in you remembered the last time when you were there just a few days ago. You heard something from his bathroom and you assumed that he was taking a shower. You sat on the edge of his bed waiting for him to come out.

You got bored after two minutes. His clothes were thrown around the room, full of dirt and blood. You laid your head down on his bed with your legs were still on the floor. After you heard that the water stopped running, you sat back up. Bucky walked out only in his towel with his head low. He stopped for a second when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. His instinct told him to take his gun, but something inside him, told him that there wasn’t any threat. He looked up and saw you wandering around with your eyes. He looked down and realized he was only in a towel, he assumed that his arm made you uncomfortable.

˝I’m sorry I’ll cover it. ˝

You handed him his shirt from his bed.

˝Thanks, but this doesn’t have long sleeves. ˝

˝Are you cold? ˝

Bucky moved away from you, not answering your question. If anybody else asked him that he would feel insulted, but you said it genuinely concerned about him.

˝No, I just… You know my arm. ˝ He stuttered.

˝Oh God, no, I don’t hate it, I just…. ˝You stumbled on your words. ˝I just… you were half naked and… God your body, well you know.. ˝

You saw Bucky’s smile, his hair was still wet and he looked even cuter than before.

˝Do you like me? ˝He asked suddenly, he didn’t intend to be so direct, but he got to know.

˝Come here. ˝ Bucky came in front of you and you put your hands around his neck.

You leaned in standing on your toes and he closed the gap between you two.

You pulled away from him and move away strands of his hair from his eyes.

˝Aren’t you going to ask me? ˝

˝What? ˝ He smiled. ˝I think your kiss told me everything. ˝

˝Not that idiot. When you like someone what do you ask them? ˝

˝Ohhh. ˝ Bucky laugh nervously. ˝Would you go on a date with me? ˝

˝It would be my pleasure.˝ You leaned in for another kiss and this time your heart was finally in its place, beating for the man in front of you.


End file.
